


#17 - Your smile

by Temis_Code00



Series: March Madness - Wing-0 [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temis_Code00/pseuds/Temis_Code00
Summary: Heero smiled?
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: March Madness - Wing-0 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190147
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	#17 - Your smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is my offer to the March of Madness!
> 
> #17 - Someone is watching you smile
> 
> Hope you all like it.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"What?"

"I saw you did that… _that_ thing!"

" _What_?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I saw _you_!"

"What _the hell_ are you talking about?"

"You did, you did!. You _are_ capable of that after all."

"I won't repeat myself Duo."

"I need to tell _her._ "

"..."

"What?, Don't tell me you _don't_ know!"

"..."

"Hey! Don't glare at me like that. I'm damn sure she'll be _happy_ if she knows."

"..."

"Didn't you want to make her happy?"

"..."

"Didn't you want to see her smile? I can tell it's beautiful."

"..."

"I mean, she's a beauty. Have you seen her legs?"

"..."

"Oh, right. Of course you have. Who wouldn't?"

"..."

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing?"

"Done?"

"Uh? What do you mean? Wait, why are you drawing your gun?

"Shooting practice."

"Hold on! Hold on! Don't point that thing at me!"

"..."

"Put that freaking thing doooooown."

* * *

"Hi Duo! God, what's gotten in you? It seems like you've seen the devil himself."

"Hey Princess, I did. I was talking with Heero."

"What did you do to him this time?"

"Why do you _all_ think _I_ did something? I did _not_!"

"He wouldn't have chased you if you hadn't done anything."

"I didn't. ' _This_ time at least'."

"..."

"..."

"Well...?"

"Oh, forget it. I didn't do anything. He did."

"?"

"Yes, you wanna know?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh gosh, you are spending too much time around him. You are getting his stare."

"..."

"Ok, I'll tell you. He kinda smiled at the sight of a beauty."

"Oh..."

"Yeah… Surprising right? Who would've thought he could do something like that!"

"..."

"I mean, he is stoic, he doesn't show any emotion, he barely knows the meaning of _fun.._."

"..."

"Hey! What's wrong?"

"Oh. It's nothing."

"You sure? You don't seem well."

"I'm ok Duo, just a bit tired."

"Yeah, you seemed to be enjoying yourself there."

"Yes. I did."

"..."

"Duo…, do you, do you know where Heero went?"

"?"

"Yeah, I mean, we may be going back soon."

"You sure? Weren't you having fun?"

"Yes but…"

"I mean, you were smiling."

"Yes, I did but..."

"You're more beautiful when you smile, didn't he tell you?"

"Ah?"

"He was watching you."

"..."

"The whole time."

"..."

"You wanna look for him?"

"Yes. Yes, I'll see where he is."

" _Right."_

And Duo _grinned._

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write anything, but then I just found myself doing it.  
>  _Sigh._


End file.
